Aftermath
by psychicchameleon
Summary: The ticking stops and I am relieved. Momentarily. Until I see him. "Your psychic friend is a tricky one, trying to save both of you; we can't have that now, can we?" His question hangs in the air while the world fades away. Set after Mr. Yin Presents.
1. Kidnapped

**A/N: I want to try a story that branches off of Mr. Yin Presents... Please tell me if it's worth continuing:**

I slow my heart to beat in sync with the ticking of the clock. My eyes close as I await the fate that is in front of me. I, Juliet O'Hara, am going to die. Trust me, I've thought this through even before he tied me to the tower. Carlton, Shawn, and the rest of the SBPD would go after Abigail; she's only a civilian.

As much as I try to tell myself the bitter truth, that I am going to die, I don't want to believe it. I am scared of dying. I'm scared of my life ending without a single person to come to my rescue. To die alone.

I want so badly for Shawn to be here, but he has other priorities. Abigail is a civilian, _and_ his girlfriend. Of course he needs to go after her, why am I so selfish?

The clock winds down and my heart starts to race again. This is it, my last few minutes on earth.

The ticking stops. I hear the loud sounds of the clock hand being pulled off and am relieved. Momentarily. Until I see _him._

It's not Shawn or Carlton, or even Gus. It's Yin. I didn't think this could get any worse. He pulls me back onto solid ground.

"Your psychic friend is a tricky one, trying to save both of you. He probably could've pulled it off. We can't have that, now can we?" His rhetorical question hangs in the air while the world slips away.

**Reviews would be much appreciated, my pineapple-loving friends. **


	2. Guilt

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Thank you to all who viewed Chapter 1!**

-Juliet-

When I return to consciousness, the world is dark. I can feel cool metal underneath me. Carefully I stand up, cautious of any new injuries I may not know about.

Something's up. He would never leave me in a room by m_yself untied, he's too good for that.

Then it hit me. The roar of noises outside the room told me this wasn't actually a room at all. We were moving.

-Shawn-

We got to Abigail. I let the words sink in. Using my dad's phone, I called Gus.

"Shawn!" His voice was breathy and panic-filled.

"Gus, please tell me you got her." He paused and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Gus?"

"She's not here." My mouth goes dry, my body numb.

"She has to be, Gus you have to save her!"

"She's not here Shawn." His voice is strained, raspy.

"It's my fault." I saved Abigail and left Jules in the hands of one of Santa Barbara's worst serial killers.

I hear Lassie in the background, screaming at the world.

"Shawn; we'll find her. I know you won't stop until you do."

"I hope you're right. I'll see you in a minute buddy." I hang up the phone and step into my dad's truck. His keys are already in the ignition, engine running, foot on the pedal.

"Let's catch this SOB." He says before we race off.

-Juliet-

I take a moment to steady myself before I search the area. From the size of it, I guess that I'm in a moving van. The room is larger than a regular truck, but smaller than a semi. I search for my phone before I remember that Yin threw it off of the clock tower.

Are they looking for me yet? Or do they not even realize that I'm gone?

As stupid as it seems, my mind drifts back to Shawn.

"He's going to come for me, I know he will."

My mouth finally makes an audible noise. I want to believe that he'll come for me, but my heart keeps telling me that he left me once, what's to say he won't do it again?

-Shawn-

This guy is going down. I should've taken him on that pier. I should've pushed him into the water. Anything other than let him go. Abigail broke up with me, I left the one girl I ever really loved to die on a clock tower. Now she's gone, and Yin has hell to pay.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, but you don't have to review if you don't want to. It's totally up to you. (I hate when people tell me I HAVE to review.)**


End file.
